1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method using a monochrome or multicolor transfer type light- and heat-sensitive material which can be used with various light sources of the range from ultraviolet to infrared. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image recording method which can be applied to color proofs or the like, and in which high recording speed can be realized, and an inexpensive writing laser can be used because materials having excellent sensitivity are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various dry-type image recording methods, in which a liquid developer and the like are not used, have been studied. As a direct image forming method, a method using a photocurable composition has attracted attention, and such methods are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 3-87827, 4-211252 and the like. On the other hand, as a method of forming images by transfer, methods in which a predetermined color component in a recording material is moved (transferred) to an image receiving material by using a thermal head, a laser, or the like, have been studied.
The method using a photocurable composition is characterized in that a photocurable composition contained in a recording material is cured by exposure to light to form a latent image. A component, which is contained in the unexposed portion in the recording material and reacted upon the color forming reaction or decolorizing reaction by being heated, moves within the recording material and forms a color image. When the above-described recording material is used, the recording material is exposed to light which has passed through an original image. The exposed portion is cured to form a latent image. Then the recording material is heated and the component, which is contained in the uncured portion (the unexposed portion) and reacted upon the color reaction or decolorizing reaction, moves to form a visible image.
A perfect dry system free of waste products can be realized with this method.
These recording materials can be applied to various applications. However, in all of these applications, images are recorded by only UV light or short wave visible light, and compact and inexpensive infrared lasers as well as light of the range from green to red cannot be used. Further, although these recording materials can be used in various applications, it is difficult to reproduce an image on a desired support in accordance with applications only by this method.
Examples of the recording method by transfer include a method in which a recording material containing a sublimation type dye and a binder is employed, a method in which a heat-melting recording layer, containing a pigment, a dye and a binder, is transferred, and the like.
Among the aforementioned methods, in the method using a sublimation-type dye, the sharpness and durability of the image are inferior. In the method using the heat melting recording layer, the heat sensitivity of the heat-melting recording layer is high and the heat-melting recording layer is inexpensive, but there have been problems with regard to gradation reproduction and color reproduction. Accordingly, there has been desired a recording material which can be obtained by a simple process and has excellent sensitivity and excellent image reproduction. In particular, there has been desired a transfer type recording material which can be used with color proofs or the like, and which has high sharpness and excellent hue reproduction.